Artículo de revisión en construcción: (Ricardo Andrés)
Antes de escribir el artículo debemos definir la situación problema, la pregunta de investigación, el objetivo general de la investigación y los objetivos específicos. Situación problema: El tema de neuroanatomía y neurofisiología genera dificultades para su aprendizaje e integración en los estudiantes de medicina, en el medio existe el termino neurofobia que se refiere a la gran dificultad que genera en los estudiantes y medicos la neurologia por su gran cantidad de partes y funciones y la relacion entre estas (1), sin embargo es vital para su desarrollo como profesionales debido a que el sistema nervioso es uno de los sistemas mas importantes y mas afectado en las patologías. Las falencias en su aprendizaje pueden acarrear errores serios y fallas importantes en el diagnostico y manejo adecuado de los pacientes. Durante muchos años la enseñanza de la neuroanatomía y neurofisiología se ha basado principalmente en clases magistrales y practicas en anfiteatro con altos índices de perdidas académicas y poca intregracion con la parte clinica. existen muchos estudios que han empezado a implementar tecnicas alternativas para mejorar el aprendizaje y la integracion la mayoria si bien es conciente de la importncia de las clases magistrales y las practicas en anfiteatro recomiendan el complemento de estos metodos con otras formas y tecnologias. (2 a 12) la enseñanza abierta permite la interaccion entre el docente y el estudiante fuera de las aulas de clase lo que sin duda puede ayudar a mejorar esta comunicacion y la formacion no solo de conocimiento en el estudiante sino la integracion de este conocimiento con la realidad clinica. Pregunta de investigación: Que impacto tiene la incorporacion de una experiencia de enseñanza abierta en el rendimiento academico y integración de la neuroanatomia y la neurofisiologia en los estudiantes de medicina? Nota Aclarotoria: Dentro del gran mundo de la Nueroanatomia y Neurofisiologia se tomara inicialmente el tema del Cerebro como organo principal y coordinador para poder hacer mas especifico el proceso. Objetivo general: Evaluar el impacto academico y en la integracion clinica que tiene la implementacion de una experiencia de enseñanza abierta en el tema Cerebro en la catedra de Morfofiologia de la la Universidad de la sabana Objetivos Específicos: 1. determinar el cambio en la integracion de los estudiantes por medio de una experiencia de enseñanza abierta 2. Comparar los resultados academicos con los resultados obtenidos en periodos anteriores 3. Determinar las ventajas y desventajas de una practica educativa abierta 1. Sheldon JP. A Neuroanatomy Teaching Activity Using Case Studies and Collaboration. Teaching of Psychology. 2000 Spring2000;27(2):126. 2. Inzunza O, Vargas A, Bravo H. Anatomía y Neuroanatomía, Disciplinas Perjudicadas por la Reforma Curricular. (Spanish). International Journal of Morphology. 2007 dic;25(4):825–30. 3. Hazelton L. Changing Concepts of Neuroanatomy Teaching in Medical Education. Teaching and Learning in Medicine. 2011 oct 1;23(4):359–64. 4. Macchi V, Porzionato A, Stecco C, Parenti A, Caro R. Clinical neuroanatomy module 5 years’ experience at the School of Medicine of Padova. Surgical and Radiologic Anatomy. 2007 mar 28;29(3):261–7. 5. Tornese EB, Dogliotti CG, Mazzoglio MJ y N, Algieri RD, Gazzotti A, Jiménez Villarruel HN, et al. Entorno Virtual de Enseñanza y Aprendizaje Aplicado como Recurso Instruccional Complementario en la Enseñanza de Neuroanatomía:Aspectos Poblacionales, Didácticos y Psicopedagógicos. (Spanish). International Journal of Morphology. 2011 dic;29(4):1130–5. 6. J A, A. LIZANA, P. Evaluación de la Enseñanza y Aprendizaje por Parte de Estudiantes de un Programa de Talentos Académicos (BETA-PUCV) Frente a un Curso de Neuroanatomiá Funcional. (Spanish). International Journal of Morphology. 2010 dic;28(4):1245–9. 7. Los Mapas Conceptuales como Estrategia que Permite Mejorar el Proceso de Enseñanza Aprendizaje de la Neuroanatomía. (Spanish). International Journal of Morphology. 2011 mar;29(1):84–9. 8. . Ramírez Zuluaga LP, Tamayo Alzate ÓE. NEUROLOGIC SEMIOLOGY DEEP LEARNING BY MEANS OF A COMPUTING TOOL. Hacia la Promoción de la Salud. 2011;16(2):109–20. 9. Fisher LJ, Davis WK, Hitch EJ, Barr PA. Teaching of neuroanatomy by means of self-instructional laboratory stations. Medical Education. 1980;14(2):119–23. 10. Krontiris-Litowitz J. Using truncated lectures, conceptual exercises, and manipulatives to improve learning in the neuroanatomy classroom. Advances in Physiology Education. 2008 jun;32(2):152–6. 11. Mateen FJ, D’Eon MF. Neuroanatomy: a single institution study of knowledge loss. Medical Teacher. 2008 jun;30(5):537–9. 12. Żurada A, Gielecki JS, Osman N, Tubbs RS, Loukas M, Żurada-Zielińska A, et al. The study techniques of Asian, American, and European medical students during gross anatomy and neuroanatomy courses in Poland. Surgical and Radiologic Anatomy. 2010 ago 24;33(2):161–9. ---- Este artículo esta siendo escrito por: Andrés Chiappe, Jose Andrés Martinez, Ricardo Andrés Aldana Titulo: Resumen: Palabras Claves: 1. Introducción (justificación de la revisión o problema) ideas a desarrollar: - Relevancia actual de lo abierto en educación Con el advenimiento de la tecnología cada vez mas avanzada y con la preocupación cada vez mayor de los países desarrollados y en desarrollo de alcanzar en su sociedad niveles adecuados de educación, se ha hecho cada día mas importante implementar practicas académicas que permitan un acceso adecuado a los estudiantes y que logren llegar a aquellas poblaciones y personas que por limitaciones geográficas, económicas, lingüistas, sociales o de cualquier otra índole no pueden acceder. Para brindarles educación de calidad y garantizar el acceso a la educación como un principio fundamental y una de las banderas de instituciones como la UNESCO. (Organización de las naciones unidas para la educación) Una de las formas como se puede lograr llegar a este objetivo es a través de la implementación de lo que se conoce como practicas educativas abiertas que implican el acceso a través de la web a recursos y ambientes de educación a personas que lo pueden acceder desde cualquier sitio geográfico solamente a través de un acceso a internet de adecuada calidad y sin necesariamente estar inscritos de manera oficial en una institución académica. Un factor que ha sido explorado por muchas instituciones y que sin duda alguna cuenta como pionera al instituto tecnológico de Massachusetts (MIT) http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/ y que a su vez ha influenciado a muchas instituciones a intentar hacer procesos similares y ofrecer cursos y capacitaciones con el aval de grandes universidades sin necesidad en muchas ocasiones de tener que pagar dinero para lograr una acreditación como es el caso de Coursera https://www.coursera.org/ y Consortium http://www.ocwconsortium.org/en/courses. Como se observa este tipo de educación esta cada vez tomando mas fuerza y esta logrando niveles académicos cada vez mas altos, es posible inclusive hoy en día acceder a cursos de postgrado que se ofrecen totalmente en línea lo que permite a las personas acceder a la educación superior sin necesidad de desplazarse directamente físicos de las universidades por ejemplo http://www.neurologia.com/Cursos/neurociencia/index.php Sin embargo este tipo de practicas no están exentas de problemas e inconvenientes, por ejemplo en muchos de los cursos que se ofrecen en línea no se logra ningún tipo de certificación o se logra una certificación que no genera un gran merito desde el punto de vista académico lo que implica que se invierta tiempo en un conocimiento que no puede ser certificado adecuadamente, factor que es muy importante para el desarrollo profesional y laboral de las personas. Por otra parte se debe tener en cuenta que este tipo de practicas deben ser elaboradas de una manera adecuada teniendo en cuenta las experiencias previas y que deben estar basadas en estrategias pedagógicas y en fundamentos adecuados para que realmente puedan lograr su objetivo pues no es solo importante colocar un contenido de acceso abierto sino que este contenido sea un material de calidad y que logre adecuadamente el objetivo para el cual fue desarrollado. Por esta razón a pesar de él gran crecimiento que están teniendo estos métodos es muy importante que se profundice mucho mas en aspectos como la forma adecuada de generarlos, los pasos y procesos que sean realmente beneficiosos para la sociedad, el impacto que generan en los estudiantes y los docentes, el tiempo y dedicación para desarrollar adecuadamente estos materiales Todo proyecto de practica educativa que se piense desde lo abierto debe tener en cuenta aspectos básicos como un objetivo muy claro, un desarrollo acorde con este objetivo principal y sus objetivos secundarios, establecer claramente cual es el contexto en el cual se piensa aplicar y haber estudiado de manera adecuada las debilidades y fortalezas de la población objetivo, así como determinar la accesibilidad a medios y tecnologías que permitan determinar si esa practica es aplicable, se deben buscar experiencias previas y tener en cuenta los factores que han generado éxitos o fracasos para poder optimizar el desarrollo y efectivamente lograr un impacto positivo en la educación de los estudiantes. El hecho de que se determine un acceso abierto y que se permita un acceso fácil debe garantizar que el proyecto que se realizo tiene una gran calidad, que le permite a la persona que lo accede entender y avanzar en su proceso de aprendizaje de manera adecuada, poder en algún momento solicitar soporte o ayuda de tal forma que pueda lograr adecuadamente desarrollar y optimizar su conocimiento y no se convierta mas bien en una barrera para el conocimiento. Es importante tener en cuenta que el desarrollo de estas practicas requiere un proceso de planeación bien importante que inclusive debe tener en cuenta factores que no influyen por ejemplo en la educación presencial, que se deben realizar siempre pruebas piloto para poder determinar posibles fallas , errores, problemas que no se hayan detectado en el proceso de desarrollo. A manera de conclusión se puede decir que las practicas educativas abiertas pueden abrir las puertas de la educación a un gran porcentaje de la población, pero que si bien son un desarrollo importante y pueden impactar adecuadamente, si no se hacen adecuadamente y si no se planifican pueden convertirse en barreras inexpugnables en lugar de puertas de fácil acceso. Dentro de el proyecto de investigación la idea es realizar una producción abierta de un contenido educativo para optimizar el aprendizaje de la anatomía y fisiología del sistema nervioso central en los estudiantes de medicina, la razón es que este tema es especial es un tema que muchas veces genera dificultades y falta de comprensión por parte de los estudiantes. De esta manera y acorde con lo que se ha planteado lo primero es investigar si existen intentos previos de este tipo de actividad en esta población y al mismo tiempo iniciar un proceso de contextualización de la población objetivo. El objetivo es lograr que este contenido educativo tenga un impacto importante en la comprensión del tema. - Importancia de conocer en profundidad lo abierto - importancia de la PEA (la de cada uno) como factor de innovación educativa 2. Materiales y Métodos (cómo se llevó a cabo la revisión?) qué fuentes se consultaron? como se buscaron las fuentes consultadas? como se seleccionaron? cuantas fuentes se consultaron? cómo se analizaron las fuentes? como se aseguró la confiabilidad de la revisión? variabilidad de las fuentes fiabilidad de las fuentes validez de las fuentes 3. Resultados y Discusión como ha sido la evolución de lo abierto a través del tiempo? cómo ha sido la evolución de la PE particular de cada uno a lo largo del tiempo? Que evidencias existen acerca de la relación entre lo abierto y la PE particular de cada uno? 4. Conclusiones propuesta conceptual acerca de la PEA particular de cada uno 5. Referencias bibliográficas 1. Carey S. A Model for Academic EOL Development for International Teachers and Students. Society for Information Technology & Teacher Education International Conference Internet. 2009 sep 23. p. 2241–50. 2. Willems J, Bossu C. Equity considerations for open educational resources in the glocalization of education. Distance Education. 2012 ago;33(2):185–99. 3. Morgan T, Carey S. From Open Content to Open Course Models: Increasing Access and Enabling Global Participation in Higher Education. International Review of Research in Open and Distance Learning Internet. 2009 nov 1;10(5). 4. Hockings C, Brett P, Terentjevs M. Making a difference—inclusive learning and teaching in higher education through open educational resources. Distance Education. 2012 ago;33(2):237–52. 5. Phelan L. Politics, practices, and possibilities of open educational resources. Distance Education. 2012 ago;33(2):279–82. Category:Artículos de Revisión